


Good Answer

by rattlecatcher



Category: due South
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-10
Updated: 2000-08-10
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rattlecatcher/pseuds/rattlecatcher
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Good Answer

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

(Type a title for your page here)

 

 

Good Answer

  
By Denise Raymond  
Disclaimer: Not mine, Alliance's. Deal.  
All questions, comments and kicks in the head to.  
There is no need to be gentle, I'm a big girl and I've got good aim.

BF/RK, PWP, no spoilers, rated R for language. My thanks to 5Ps for  
all comments, especially Audra (love the elipses) and Chris (Ray's nipples  
thank you).

 

 

"You know, Frase, people always ask me the same question,"  
Ray said one afternoon, apropos of what I did not know. I was wrapped  
in the sweaty comfort of his arms. We had just christened our new bed.  
Ray's voice was still rough, though no longer breathless.  
"Really,  
Ray? What do people ask you?"  
He shifted his weight and leaned over me on one elbow.  
"They wanna know what it's like to have sex with a Mountie."  
I pulled away to stare at him from a distance of approximately twenty-three  
centimeters. I didn't believe him, of course, but the very thought made  
me cringe. His smile, half-smile, really, and the way he pursed his  
lips before continuing gave away the joke, and informed me that he knew  
I knew he was not serious.  
"And do you tell them that's personal  
and they shouldn't ask, Ray?"  
He rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, yeah, right. And maybe I'll try hiding Cheetos from Dief,  
while I'm at it."  
"Ah."  
"I guess I could tell them 'Ah,' that'll throw them off the scent  
real good there, Benton."  
"All right, Ray, what do you  
tell people?"  
Even though this was all in jest, I could feel the blush rising on my  
skin. With one finger, Ray traced my left ear, moving that finger slowly  
down to my neck.  
"I tell them it's the best I've ever had,"  
he said softly, staring at my ear, and the invisible trail he made through  
the salt on my skin. I grabbed his free hand and kissed the palm.  
"Does that work, Ray?"  
"Yep. I mean, they see you, they figure you've gotta be fucking  
good."  
"Pardon the pun."  
"What? Oh!"  
Ray laughed, snorting a little, which made us both laugh. We kissed  
some more. We were neither of us really ready for a second round, but  
I had every confidence in Ray's ability to "bounce back," as  
he would say.  
"You know, Ray, it's rather strange, but I've  
been asked that same question myself on many occasions. About you, of  
course, not about another member of the RCMP."  
"Yeah?  
What do you tell them? Oh, wait � you tell them it's none of their  
business, right?" He reached over me to the nightstand for his  
waterbottle. He stayed in that position, poised over me and balancing  
on one hand as he drank. He was still listening, but I was still, listening,  
listening to him swallow, great gulps of water that may have benefited  
Ray but did nothing to cool me or slake my thirst. From my angle, I  
could not see his head very well, but in my mind I saw him drink, lips  
around the neck of the bottle, pulling, sucking�  
"Earth  
to Mountie, come in, Mountie!"  
"What? Oh, I'm sorry, Ray, I was distracted."  
He grinned that easy grin, looking down at me. He took another swallow.  
"I did tell them that, at first. But, like you, I realized such  
an answer only whets their curiosity," I said, gently biting at  
his right nipple, now conveniently placed a few scant centimeters from  
my mouth. This provoked certain physical responses, which had been my  
plan, and as he groaned and put the bottle down, I pushed him onto his  
back, the better to reach some of Ray's more sensitive spots.  
"So?  
What do you say, Frase?" Ray asked. His voice became rough once  
again as he raised one arm to facilitate the path my nuzzling led me  
on. Ray had showered that morning, but, probably as a result of our  
activities, he already had a good, clean sweat in his armpits. His purr  
as I kissed him there, a mix of sigh and growl that could have easily  
come from Diefenbaker, let me know he was nearly ready to continue the  
christening.  
"I tell them that sexual relations with you are  
terrible."  
"What?" he yelped. "What the hell  
�"  
"I don't want people desiring you, Ray," I  
said with my best earnest look, the one Ray says seems to have a Stetson  
of its own. "I'd rather they never find out how amazing you are  
in bed. People know you're a good dancer, that's public knowledge.  
But how well you pleasure me is information that could only lead to envy."  
"You're a cruel, cruel man, Benton."  
"But I'm very, very satisfied, Ray."  
He laughed, then kissed the top of my head.  
"So officially, I'm a lousy lay, huh?" he asked. My teeth grazed  
his pectoral. I looked up and nodded slowly, and then smiled, even more  
slowly. His eyes narrowed, and then he shrugged and smiled back. "I  
can live with that."  
"Oh, yes, Ray," I said. I continued  
my exploration, nuzzling down to his hip as I spoke. "I say that  
we have sex less than once a month �"  
"So they don't  
find out we fuck like horny wolves in heat."  
"Exactly.  
I also reveal that you rarely last three minutes, and always fall asleep  
in four."  
"As long as you're happy, Benton."  
"Very, Ray. People believe you have no idea how to please anyone  
but yourself, and that your penis is certainly smaller than the norm�"  
"Uh, Frase�"  
"Understood."

 


End file.
